


rain

by babyyodavevo (cantina)



Series: your desire is fixed (to follow a man who fights to the end) [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Found Family, M/M, and that the whole galaxy doen't know he's just a soft himbo desperately looking for a family, he is not my oc and also i love him, i tried for humour but god knows if it worked, insp: weather, star wars when will you see.... when will you see corin's worth and put him in the show, still thinking about the wrist.... rewatched for that split second of skin ngl, the funniest thing about this is that mando thinks he has a reputation of being a badass, yes i am doing what i said i never would and writing about an oc BUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantina/pseuds/babyyodavevo
Summary: The Mandalorian hates the rain. And no, he does not care that Child and Corin seem to be loving it. He really doesn't
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Corin (LadyIrina), The Mandalorian/Corin
Series: your desire is fixed (to follow a man who fights to the end) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574368
Comments: 42
Kudos: 554
Collections: Movies





	rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rescue and Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648874) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> why anyone would not have already read LadyIrina's incredible masterpiece 'Rescue and Regret' is beyond me, but if you have thus far deprived yourself of it go and read it immediately because none of what follows will make any sense if you haven't  
>   
> writing an original character: difficult because you have to flesh them out and make them seem like believable characters, but easy because you cannot write ooc for something you just created  
> writing characters from existing media: difficult because if you write ooc everyone will know, but easy because there is so much canon and fanon content already there to help you  
> writing someone else's oc: the letter 'a' in caps in a continuous line for seven straight pages  
>   
> Edit 18/12: this is now a stand-alone fic! as in it’s a one chapter drabble that is part of a series. i started writing more for it and realised that the narrative of this chapter stood separate from the plot of the rest of the work, so i’ve decided just to make a whole series instead because why not? (it’s also been renamed because i wanted to use the title for the series title lol)

The first thing the Mandalorian notes about the new planet is the rain. Or more specifically, the child's reaction to it.

When they had first entered the planet's atmosphere, the child had squealed in excitement and wriggled its way out of a sleeping Corin's arms to escape the cockpit, and when he had lowered the ramp (reluctantly - he himself was not a fan of rain) it had waddled out into the downpour faster than the Mandalorian had ever seen it move before. 

As far as the Mandalorian is aware, this is the first time it's seen rain. There was snow, on that shitty ice planet where they first met Corin, and there was fog on Sorgan, but mostly it's been planets like Tatooine, endless stretches of dust and sand wherever they go. Of course, the Mandalorian has a very limited knowledge of the child's history, but considering that he found it on Arvala-7, the Mandalorian can only assume that desert had been its home for its first 50 years of life. And if this is true, then now really is the first time it's ever seen rain.

He leans back against the supports in the shelter of the hold, watching to make sure that the child doesn't wander too far or get hurt. Realistically, it's unlikely that they're about to be attacked by another bounty hunter within only minutes of landing (although the Mandalorian refuses to rule the slight possibility out, and remains vigilant for such a threat just in case) and the rain isn't particularly heavy, but there's no telling when a storm might start. The last thing the Mandalorian wants is to watch his child get struck by lightning or drown in a puddle or get blown away in the wind or-

Someone is walking up behind him, footsteps heavy, and they come to a slow stop besides him. It’s Corin (of course, there’s no one else aboard the ship) still half asleep, stretching his arms above his head until his joints crack (the Mandalorian doesn’t stare at the way his shirt lifts slightly with the movement, absolutely not) and then pressing the back of his hand over his mouth as he yawns. 

“Morning.” He says, voice rough and scratchy from just waking up. He’s looking out at the rain, eyes scanning slowly until they land on the Child messing about with a stick it had found in the mud, and then his mouth twitches upwards slightly into a small smile. He brings a hand up to ruffle his already messy hair (it looks dumb, the Mandalorian thinks to himself, dumb and not cute) and the Mandalorian tries to greet him back, but his words get stuck and come out more like a grunt. He clears his throat, glad for the helmet that covers his face and therefore any sign of embarrassment, and tries again. “It’s the afternoon.”

Corin laughs dryly at that. “Calling me lazy? Let’s see how you do after spending weeks on end trying to look after that little one.” There’s no bite to his words, and it still throws the Mandalorian that he has this sort of relationship with a person now, an easy back-and-forth that is a severe threat to his reputation of being a stone-cold one-man-army badass. The Mandalorian rolls his eyes. “I’ll remind you that I’m usually the one taking jobs out of the two of us.” Corin grins, and appraises him with sly eyes. “Yeah, you are pretty quick to run off the second we land. Almost as though being the bread-winner is the easier job.” 

There’s not really much time to respond to this, because then Corin’s eyes go wide and he’s sprinting out of the hold towards the Child. For a split-second the Mandalorian’s heart jolts in fear, and he swings his pulse rifle into his hands. Then he notices the cause of Corin’s sudden charge is that the child is eating yet another frog. The Mandalorian relaxes back against the ship again, tension leaving his body as he watches in amusement at Corin's futile attempt to get the Child to spit it out. He can't quite hear what it is he's saying over the noise of the rain and the distance between them, but he gets the gist of it. After a minute of getting nowhere, Corin leans down, hands reaching out for the legs of the frog that's still hanging, kicking, from the Child's mouth. The Child swallows it.

As amusing as he's finding it to watch Corin trying to keep the kid in check (it's funny how he fails to control such a small being, and definitely not endearing how weak the soldier is for it), there was a reason that the Mandalorian had landed on this desolate hellscape, and that would be the leak in the fuel tank he needs to fix. Secure in the knowledge that the Child will be safe in Corin's hands, he turns around and heads back into the ship to work.

* * *

It doesn't take him long to repair the leak in the end.

It had been small, he'd managed to catch it before it caused damage to any other of the ship's systems, and all the tools and materials he'd needed to patch the tank up had been on hand. Within an hour he's dusting himself off and heading back up to where he can hear Corin and the Child reentering the hold. The Child is sitting in the middle of the floor, shaking a little from the cold of the rain water, still holding onto the stick he'd found (the Mandalorian makes a mental note to get rid of it the second it's attention is turned - there's no way he's having some dirty twig on board the Razor Crest, and it's not like the Child will actually remember the stick once it no longer has visual on it) but Corin is standing by the top of the ramp and tipping the water out of his boots. When he's finished, he turns and pads across the to the opposite side of the hold. The Mandolorian watches him, oddly fascinated by the way the lights of the ship catch on his hair.

It's been flattened by the rain, making it look even longer (and dumber) than usual. The Mandalorian knows that Corin intends to get his hair cut, that it’s grown much longer than it ever would have been allowed as a Storm Trooper, because occasionally he’ll hear the man talking to himself about it, cursing it under his breath every time he has to push it of his eyes or it gets caught in his armour. He keeps on saying he’ll get it cut, but it’s yet to actually happen. Maybe he forgets, or maybe it’s because they never stay on a planet long enough to find someone to do it for him. Maybe one of these days he’ll get so sick of it he’ll try and do it himself with a knife or some other shit he finds aboard the ship.

Whatever Corin does or doesn’t intend to do about the length of his hair doesn’t change the fact that right now it’s long, and it’s saturated with water, and it’s- _it’s dripping water all over the Razor Crest._ Oh, and he can fuck right off with that. The Mandalorian does not want water everywhere, puddles all over the metal floor just waiting to slip him up, or drip between the plates and mess up the wiring and leave them stranded on this water-logged bantha shit of a planet.

The Mandalorian makes to move forward, but he stops abruptly when Corin comes back. He has a towel slung around his shoulders, catching the drip from his hair, and he's using a second one to mop up whatever puddles he comes across (the Mandalorian isn't quite sure where he got all these towels from, but he doesn't particularly care in the moment). When he reaches the Child, he crouches down next to it and - after prying the muddy stick from it's grasp - picks it up gently, wrapping it in a spare cloak. "Hey kid, let's get you warmed up, yeah? You're dad will throw a fit if he comes back in here and you've caught a cold, and he'll wring my neck if we get anymore rain on the floor." The Child coos as though agreeing, and Corin grins at it as he walks out of the hold with it in his arms, leaving the Mandalorian alone in the shadows.

He stands in silence, contemplating.

It's not often he gets to see how Corin and the Child interact when he's absent, something that has been happening more frequently over the few weeks or so that Corin's been travelling with them. Considering his worrying ability to get seriously injured on every single planet they land, the Mandalorian has taken to leaving him with the less dangerous job of babysitting (less dangerous, at least while things go well. If the Child were to ever be lost or hurt under Corin's watch- well, the Mandalorian is far more deadly than any second-rate bounty hunter they're tracked by), meaning that the Mandalorian has to take more jobs to support the two extra mouths he's been landed with. It's not ideal- the Mandalorian is good at his job, but sometimes he catches himself wishing he could hang up his blaster for a week or two and spend some time with the kid he's taken as his own (and the ex-Trooper, not that he would ever admit that out loud). But seeing the two of them together makes something ease in the Mandalorian's chest, something tightly wound he hadn't noticed before it disappeared. They're good together. 

The Mandalorian decides that he's had enough of that particular train of thought, and instead walks over to where the Child's stick lies offensively on the floor. He picks it up and flings it back out into the rain, and then lifts the ramp back into place. He's had enough of this planet. It's time they got moving again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really have much of an aim for this fic at the moment, it's more me just having an excuse to have more corin content. this may change in the future, who knows, but for now i hope you enjoyed reading this  
>   
>   
>   
> (fun fact: one of my favourite things is that the only ever description we've had of corin is that his hair has grown out since he was a Storm Trooper. it's such a small thing, but it means that all of us envision him different to each other, and idk i just think that's cute)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really have much of an aim for this fic at the moment, it's more me just having an excuse to have more corin content. this may change in the future, who knows, but for now i hope you enjoyed reading this  
>   
>   
>   
> (fun fact: one of my favourite things is that the only ever description we've had of corin is that his hair has grown out since he was a Storm Trooper. it's such a small thing, but it means that all of us envision him different to each other, and idk i just think that's cute)


End file.
